Une seule vie
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: Au 21ème siècle, Okita Sôji, un élève de première, est un célèbre mannequin ainsi qu'un talentueux kendoka. Seulement, malgré son succès auprès des filles et son admiration gagnée chez les hommes, il n'y a une seule personne qu'il voudrait conquérir.
1. Chapitre 1 : coup de foudre

**Finalement, après maintes réflexions, j'ai décidé de faire une fiction sur hakuouki au 21****ème**** siècle… ça faisait un moment que j'en avais envie, je l'avoue XD Enfin bref voila le premier chapitre. **

* * *

><p><strong>UNE SEULE VIE<strong>

* * *

><p>« Okita-san ! Okita-san ! » Criaient toutes les filles lorsque l'adolescent aux yeux verts passait dans les couloirs. En effet, cet homme, aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux verts brillant comme deux émeraudes, qui avait une peau pâle, comme de la porcelaine… Etait extrêmement adulé chez les femmes. Pourquoi ? Il était parfait : il était beau, sexy, souriant et parlait avec tout le monde sans exception… Et en plus de cela, c'était un mannequin réputé, qui posait souvent pour la marque Yamaki. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait des vues sur une jeune fille, brune, assez proche des professeurs et de certains garçons. Son nom ? Chizuru Yukimura. En effet, ces deux personnes étaient assez proches, ce qui rendait les filles malades de jalousie !<p>

« Mon dieu ! Il est là ! Il est trop beau ! » Criaient les fan girls de ce mannequin. Le chargé de discipline se retourna. Il avait les cheveux violets, les yeux bleus, comme le fin fond des abysses… Il était aussi de petite taille et souriait très peu. Il s'appelait Saito Hajime.

« Okita Sôji… » Commença celui-ci, en pointant sa règle sur le mannequin « Vous êtes arrivés deux fois en retard cette semaine. » Disait-il, d'une voix sévère et froide.

« Je suis désolé mais j'avais plusieurs séances photos cette semaine, chargé de discipline. » S'excusa le second homme, sur un ton léger et extraverti, comme il l'était avec tout le monde.

« Tes séances photos ne sont pas une excuse pour rater les cours. » Objecta l'homme aux yeux brillants comme deux saphirs, en baissant sa grande règle, toujours en soutenant son regard.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, chargé de discipline, ça n'arrivera plus, je te promets. »

A ce moment là, la sonnerie de début de cours retentit. Malgré cela, le groupe de filles qui entourait Okita ne semblait pas décidé se dissiper. Alors, toujours avec une froideur à glacer le cœur, l'homme aux cheveux violets déclara, sur un ton autoritaire.

« Maintenant que les cours commencent, si vous alliez dans vos classes ? A moins que vous vouliez que j'en informe votre professeur ? »

« Mais quel rabat joie ! C'est bon on retourne dans nos classes ! Okita-san, tu viendras nous voir à l'intercours ? » Demandèrent le groupe de jeunes filles, tout en faisant un signe de la main à leurs idoles. Sur cette demande, le mannequin se contenta seulement de rire : il ne promettait rien ! Loin de lui l'envie de venir voir ces filles qui lui tournaient au tour toute la journée, de son arrivé au lycée le matin, jusqu'à chez lui le soir ! De plus, il détestait faire de fausses promesses, c'était semblable à mentir selon-lui… Lui qui est toujours franc, lui qui déteste les mensonges. Il regagna sa classe, accompagné de second homme, qui restait toujours froid et impassible, qu'il soit seul avec l'homme aux yeux verts ou pas. C'était son caractère : être taciturne… Mais c'était ce qui plaisait au mannequin. Lui, il ne parlait pas inutilement, était très droit et voyait tout en noir ou en blanc… Lui, s'il le désirait, il pouvait rester seul, contrairement à Okita, qui était toujours entouré de filles et d'hommes… Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était l'homme le plus populaire du lycée ! Mais au fond, il ne savait pas si ne serait-ce que l'un de ses fans, l'aimait vraiment tel qu'il était… L'heure des cogitation s'arrêtait : ils étaient devant la classe. Saito s'assit à une table, l'homme aux yeux verts s'assit juste derrière lui. A chaque fois qu'il se plaçait ici, il se rappelait son début dans ce lycée, l'année dernière, lorsqu'il était nouveau.

_Flash-back_

_A cette époque, Okita était exactement assit au même endroit que pour cette heure-ci. Devant lui, se trouvait l'homme qui ne tarderait pas à voler son cœur. _

_« Salut ! » Déclara Okita, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son voisin devant, un sourire sur son visage. Celui-ci, à ce contact, tourna légèrement sa tête en direction de la personne qui lui parlait. « C'est quoi ton nom. » _

_« Hajime Saito. » Répondit simplement l'autre, sur un ton froid et profond. Ses yeux le fixaient avec un regard perçant et envoûtant, comme s'ils cherchaient à lire en lui._

_« Je vais t'appeler Hajime-kun, alors ! » S'exclama l'homme aux yeux verts, toujours en souriant. Mais à cette déclaration, celui-ci n'obtint aucune réponse. Saito pencha juste sa tête sur le côté, avec un petit sourire timide sur son visage. Ce simple et discret sourire suffit à faire fondre l'autre adolescent intérieurement. Ce fut l'éclosion d'un amour, qui prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, au fur et à mesure que le temps passa. _

_« Moi c'est… Okita Sôji. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Alors que les élèves étaient déjà tous en classe, assis à leur table, en train de discuter, le professeur n'était toujours pas là. En effet, celui-ci était en train de se diriger vers la classe, mais il semblait être de fort mauvaise humeur. Il était brun, avait les yeux violets, était grand et était assez colérique de tempérament, toujours un peu grincheux. Il marchait, d'un pas certain et assez rapide, le regard haineux, le visage crispé.

« Toshi ? » Demanda le proviseur, en voyant son visage amoché par la colère. « Pourquoi es-tu de mauvaise humeur ? » Il demanda, comme il força le professeur à s'arrêter, pour ne pas qu'il passe son chemin devant lui.

« Ces gamins sont insupportables ! » Déclara l'énervé, haut et fort, dans un excès de colère.

« Allons… Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait ? » Demanda Kondo, avec un léger rire, un peu gêné.

« Ce matin, ma voiture ne démarrait pas ! » Déclara l'autre en se grattant la tête frénétiquement.

« Mais ce n'est pas forcément leur faute ça… » Objecta le proviseur, un peu exaspéré par l'immaturité du professeur.

« C'est ce que j'aurais pensé aussi si je n'avais pas trouvé une petite culotte enfoncée dans le pot d'échappement de ma voiture ! » Protesta Toshi, en brandissant avec haine cette petite culotte grise… Qui devait être blanche auparavant !

« Que ? » S'exclama Kondo, extrêmement surpris. « N'approche pas cette chose de moi ! »

« J'aimerais savoir qui est l'effronté qui a osé faire ça ! Apparemment une personne précise ne voulait pas que je vienne faire cours aujourd'hui ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des rires non loin de ma voiture quand je suis sortit acheter du pain, hier soir ! » Commença le brun, en élevant de plus en plus la voix.

« Attends ! Attends Toshi ! Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas un élève ! » Objecta, une nouvelle fois, le proviseur un peu confus.

« Vraiment ? Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux violets, toujours aussi énervé, en rangeant la culotte.

« Et bien… » Réfléchit Kondo, à cours d'argument.

« Bon moi j'y vais. J'ai un cours à donner et je dois résoudre cette histoire ! » Déclara enfin le professeur, en passant son chemin, toujours de mauvaise humeur, et marchant toujours d'un pas rapide, en direction de sa classe.

Les élèves se tairent tous lors de l'arrivé de ce professeur, généralement extrêmement respecté dans l'établissement. Après tout, lui aussi était assez adulé par les filles, il était agréable à regarder.

« Bonjour à tous. » Dit-il froidement, ce qui donna, à tous, de légers frissons dans le dos. « Avant de commencer le cours d'histoire, j'aimerais éclaircir quelque chose. » Tout les élèvent écoutèrent d'une oreille attentive ce qu'allait dire ce professeur, surtout que, de leur point de vue, cela avait l'air assez grave…

« Ce matin… J'ai trouvé quelque chose coincé dans le pot d'échappement de la voiture. Le ou les coupables savent très bien de quoi il s'agit. J'aimerai qu'il se dénonce, avant que toute la classe soit sanctionnée.

« Mais c'est quoi, l'objet en question ? » Demanda imprudemment Okita, sa tête soutenue par son bras, posé en équilibre sur la table. Alors, prenant une grande inspiration, il regarda cette personne avec haine, comme si un regard pouvait tuer et déclara, haut et fort :

« Une culotte ! »

Tous les élèves ouvrirent grands les yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes. Nuls ne surent quoi répondre. Tout le monde chuchotait, par-ci et par-là : « _Une culotte ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? _» Tout d'un coup, un élève se leva. Il avait les cheveux bleus, la peau mate, et un air arrogant sur le visage. C'était l'un des amis du président du conseil des élèves. On l'appelait Shiranui Kyo.

« Ouais c'est moi. » Dit-il, en souriant d'un air moqueur. Le professeur d'histoire fut surpris d'une telle franchise mais l'identité du coupable ne l'étonnait guère : il faisait souvent des salles coups aux professeurs de cette école, en particulier Sanosuke Harada, le professeur d'anglais. Ces deux-là se détestaient mutuellement.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Sors d'ici de suite ! » Déclara le brun, sur un ton autoritaire, tout en élevant légèrement la voix, pointant du doigt la porte de sortie. Shiranui soupira d'exaspération et, sans protestation, il se leva et quitta sa place, ainsi que cette salle.

« Maintenant nous pouvons commencer le cours. » Finit enfin par dire l'homme aux yeux violets, dans sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. Vous vous en doutez, l'identité de ce professeur n'était nulle autre que celle de Toshizo Hijikata, le professeur d'histoire des premières.

Ce fut un cours comme les autres, « ennuyeux à mourir » aurait déclaré Okita, en baillant dès lors que la sonnerie retentit. Enfin, la journée se terminait. Et, comme d'habitude, une horde de filles attendait la venue du mannequin, pour le raccompagner chez lui. Seulement, ce soir ce n'était pas possible : il avait un entraînement de Kenjutsu, qui avait lieu quatre heures dans la semaine : deux heures le lundi et le vendredi. C'était le moment qu'il préférait dans la semaine car c'était le moment idéale pour pouvoir respirer un peu, en compagnie de Saito, le chargé de discipline. Les cours avaient lieu en dehors du lycée, dans un endroit spécial. A ce moment là, tout statut présent à l'école disparaissait. Okita Souji le « mannequin populaire » devenait simplement un adolescent comme les autres, tout comme Hajime Saito, qui était chargé de discipline au lycée. Généralement, ils faisaient la route ensemble, souvent sans réel sujet de discussion, marchant tranquillement dans la rue…

Là-bas, les bruits de coups de kendo [sabres en bois] raisonnaient dans la pièce. C'était un cours assez libre, où tout le monde faisait un peu ce qu'il voulait. Généralement, les deux adolescent s'entraînaient ensemble : ils avaient tous les deux une grande expérience dans ce domaine, c'était les deux meilleurs élèves du cours de kenjutsu. A la plupart des combats, il n'y avait pas réellement de perdant, ils avaient un niveau semblable. Nul ne savait qui était réellement le plus fort…

Tous les deux, ils s'entraînaient, jusqu'à une heure tardive le soir, alors que tous les élèves étaient partis. Souvent, c'était à eux de fermer le dojo, de ranger la fin de matériel d'entraînement, ce qu'appréciait Okita, qui pouvait alors passer un réel tête à tête avec celui qui avait volé son cœur.

« Hajime-kun, as-tu finit de ranger ? » Demanda l'autre, alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se rendit dans la réserve, où l'on pouvait y ranger tout le matériel. Saito était-là, en train de terminer son rangement. Il avait l'éternel kimono blanc et l'hakama noir d'entraînement, qui lui allait à ravir. Okita, qui avait du mal à contrôler son attirance pour lui, fut alors dévoré par des pensées, plus ou moins osées : qu'est-ce qu'il le trouvait sexy dans cet accoutrement…Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase lorsque le haut de son kimono blanc, qui semblait s'être un peu desserré lors de l'entraînement, laissa soudainement au mannequin la vision de l'épaule si blanche du chargé de discipline. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur l'homme aux cheveux violets, le plaqua contre le mur et lui vola un baiser.

La pression qu'exerça Okita sur ses lèvres était douce et tendre, et pourtant elle semblait si passionnée… L'homme aux yeux verts avait souvent fantasmé ou rêvé de ce moment… Il remarqua que les lèvres de Saito étaient froides et avaient un léger goût mentholé… Un peu surpris, celui-ci se laissa faire, sans y participer pour autant. Tous les deux s'effondrèrent sur le sol, l'homme aux yeux saphir était adossé au mur et le mannequin était agenouillé devant lui, sa main appuyée contre le mur, proche de la tête de l'autre homme, ses lèvres toujours fusionnées avec celles de celui qu'il aimait. Le manque de respiration de l'interlocuteur força Okita à mettre fin au baiser. Il observa un instant la réaction du second kendoka, haletant, les joues légèrement rosies.

« Hajime-kun… Je… Je suis désolé… » Il murmura, tout en reprenant le contrôle de lui-même.

_**« Arrête de t'excuser au moindre petit truc, tu veux ? »**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilaaa ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? =)<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2: Déclaration

**Voila le second chapitre de la fic, que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire, je l'avoue u_u'' Enfin bref ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'essaye de faire en sorte que les perso' ressemblent un max à nos chers capitaines du Shinsengumi ! Enfin bref voila !**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>UNE SEULE VIE<strong>

* * *

><p>« Arrête de t'excuser au moindre petit truc, tu veux ? » Déclara l'autre, en réajustant son habit d'entraînement. Okita regarda son compagnon d'arme, bouche bé, ne savant pas quoi répondre à cela : Saito n'était pas en colère ? Ou peut être l'aimait-il ? Peut être que cela le laissait ni chaud ni froid ? Mais il aurait tant aimé l'embrasser une seconde fois… Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre : il lui avait volé un baiser, c'était déjà beaucoup… Il doutait sur le fait que le chargé de discipline le laisserait l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Alors il se redressa, toujours dans ses pensées. Puis, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, il tendit tranquillement une main vers Saito, qui la regarda un instant, d'un air méfiant. Puis, après une légère hésitation, il la saisit et, avec l'aide de cette main, il se redressa. Puis, sans rien dire, il alla dans les vestiaires se changer. L'homme aux yeux verts ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il se revêtit de son uniforme du lycée et ferma le dojo, en compagnie de Saito. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un bruit, l'atmosphère un peu tendue. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour le détendre, quelqu'en soit le prit !<p>

Au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la maison de l'homme aux yeux bleus, rapidement, il appuya, une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Ce ne fut qu'un rapide contact mais qui suffit à faire rougir le chargé de discipline.

« Tes lèvres ont bon goût. » Déclara le mannequin, avec un petit rire narquois. Automatiquement, Saito posa sa main sur ses lèvres, en bloquant ainsi l'accès. Une nouvelle fois, l'adolescent ria.

« A demain, Hajime-kun ! » Il déclara, en tournant les talons, tout en lui faisant un signe de la main, laissant le kendoka seul dans la rue, figé sur place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ce matin-là, s'annonçait une matinée comme les autres… Dès son arrivé au lycée, il avait été abordé par des millions de filles, qui le suivaient partout où il allait. Il marcha tranquillement dans le couloir, en direction de la classe, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Saito dans un coin du couloir, qui semblait accrocher quelque chose sur un grand panneau d'affichage, qui était présent dans le couloir.

« Hajime-kun ! Bonjour ! » Déclara le mannequin, tout en souriant.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il, d'un ton aussi froid et profond que d'habitude, ce qui surprit Sôji : il avait l'air pourtant assez choqué et assez gêné hier… Il pensait qu'aujourd'hui, il ne se comporterait pas comme auparavant. Apparemment, il avait vu faux : il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Ce détail le tracassa : avait-il joué la comédie hier ? Il ne pouvait s'en être remis aussi vite !

« Sôji ! » S'écria une voix autoritaire, et pourtant si chaleureuse, provenant d'une personne qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Kondô-san ? » Demanda celui-ci, d'un air surpris.

« Je peux te voir une minute ? » Demanda celui-ci, en s'avançant vers lui.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » Répondit le mannequin, avec un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. Kondô était le meilleur et le plus ancien ami du père de l'adolescent. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, était souvent en voyage et ce n'était pas rare que Okita reste seul chez lui, à manger seul, à vivre tout seul. C'était une des raisons qui faisait que l'homme aux yeux verts était devenu mannequin, pour pouvoir vivre correctement et se faire plaisir de temps à autres. En fin de semaine, il allait souvent dîner chez Kondô, c'est pourquoi il s'était tant attaché à lui et le considérait comme son propre père : c'était l'une des seules personnes qui prenait soin de lui car son père ne l'aimait pas vraiment et sa mère était morte alors qu'il était encore très jeune.

Une fois tous les deux dans le bureau du proviseur, Kondô ne tarda pas à entamer le sujet qui le tracassait.

« Sôji… » Commença-t-il comme il fermait la porte du bureau.

« Je t'écoute, Kondô-san ! » Dit le mannequin, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Demanda de but en blanc le principal, en le regardant avec un regard rempli d'incompréhension. A cette phrase, les deux yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Répondit simplement l'homme aux yeux verts, en même temps que son sourire s'estompa.

« Tu es pâle… » Commença le proviseur, sur une voix qui semblait un peu inquiète. « Tu manges bien en semaine, j'espère ? » Okita ne répondit rien, il lui adressa juste un petit sourire, un peu triste et mélancolique, qui voulait tout dire.

« Sôji… » Soupira le directeur. « Quand tu viens le week end, tu manges peu et apparemment tu fais du sport jusqu'à très tard le soir… En plus, j'observe que tes résultats sont en baisse, toi qui a toujours de très bons résultats, et qui arrive dans les premières places aux examens. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je savais pas que tu m'observais autant, Kondô-san. » Déclara l'homme aux yeux verts, avec un air enjoué.

« Tu es amoureux c'est ça ? »

Okita eut un petit rire, mais un rire qui était désespéré : c'est vrai, il aimait Hajime Saito et ça le rendait fou d'aimer un homme qui ne montrait aucun sentiment, presque incapable d'aimer quelqu'un…

« Allons Sôji… Qui est-ce ? » Il demanda, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Un homme… » Commença avec hésitation le mannequin.

« Et Ensuite ? » Demanda le directeur, qui ne semblait même pas perturbé par cette révélation.

« Quand je suis près de lui, je me sens bien… Il ne juge pas les gens à leur apparence, il est toujours calme et droit et prend toujours de bonnes décisions… Il est parfait… Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens bien, je suis détendu. Etre avec lui éveille une étrange sensation de chaleur dans mon cœur et me rempli de joie… Quand je le taquine, sa bouille est trop craquante et quand il me sourit, ça me fait fondre de l'intérieur… Quand il parle et s'amuse avec d'autres personnes, ça me rend fou de jalousie… Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et j'aimerais que ce soit réciproque… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'aime aussi… » Dit douloureusement Okita, en repensant au baiser qu'il lui avait volé deux fois hier soir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Saito était à sens unique.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu éprouverais ça un jour, toi qui, quand tu étais petit, refusait de te lier avec les autres personnes, en disant que cela entraînait trop de douleur et trop de peine. Qu'est-ce que tu as changé depuis ce temps là. » Déclara Kondô, avec un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. L'homme aux yeux verts se contenta juste de lui rendre son sourire.

« Les cours vont commencer. Va donc dans ta classe. »

« Merci Kondô-san ! » S'écria l'autre, en quittant le bureau. Dès sa sortie du bureau, il fut assaillit par des milliers de filles, qui, évidemment, l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa classe. Il balaya la salle du regard, l'homme qui faisait carillonner son cœur n'était pas présent.

« Mais où est Hajime-kun ? »

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

De son côté, Saito terminait d'afficher des circulaires sur un tableau d'affichage, lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hijikata qui s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa classe.

« Saito ? Mais que fais-tu ? » Il demanda, d'un air surpris.

« J'affiche des circulaires pour les clubs de l'après-midi, qui vont bientôt débuter. Pourquoi professeur ? » Répondit l'autre, qui restait de marbre, comme d'habitude.

« Je vois. » Dit l'homme aux yeux violets, comme il se pencha un peu plus vers Saito, à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci, qui se recula automatiquement. Le brun restait immobile, l'observant d'un air intéressé.

« Tu sembles troublé. » Déclara le professeur d'histoire, comme il se redressa.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. C'est plutôt vous qui semblez troublé. » Protesta l'homme aux yeux bleus, toujours avec son calme naturel.

« Moi ? Troublé ? » Demanda l'autre surpris.

« Oui, avec vos culottes. » Continua l'autre, en le dévisageant. Hijikata se sentit blêmir sous cette révélation. Cette histoire allait le poursuivre toute sa vie, du moins durant sa vie d'enseignant.

« Hajime-kun ! » Raisonnait une voix au loin. Lentement, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête : Okita s'avançait vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres, mais on pouvait remarquer une légère irritation, qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

« Sôji ? »

A peine celui-ci s'était joint à eux qu'il salua frénétiquement le professeur d'histoire, agrippa le poignet de son compagnon d'arme et partit, dans la direction de la classe, sous l'œil ahurit du brun, qui ne semblait pas comprendre la réaction du mannequin.

Les heures de cours passèrent tranquillement, sans embrouille ni perturbation quelconque. C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuné, ce qui faisait bouillir de l'intérieur Okita. Il voyait déjà la foule de jeunes filles lui tourner autour, le bombarder de question ou même parfois, pour les plus extraverties, se l'approprier, tout simplement. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les filles attendaient déjà toutes à l'entrée. Mais, soudainement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il y avait une fille qui ne portait pas tellement attention à son métier de mannequin, qu'il aimait beaucoup taquiner. Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires dans le fond de la salle, tout en soupirant.

« Chizuru-chan ! » L'appela l'adolescent aux yeux verts. La jeune fille se retourna et lui adressa un sourire, sans répondre. « J'aurais besoin de ton aide quelques minutes. »

« Bien sûr… Mais pourquoi, Okita-san ? » Elle demanda aimablement, en se levant de son siège.

« J'aurais besoin de toi pour dissiper cette horde de filles… On pourra manger ensemble si tu veux. » Déclara l'autre, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

« Euh… Ou… Oui bien sûr ! » Dit l'autre, toujours en souriant timidement.

« Dans ce cas suis moi. »

Sans un mot, et sous le regard de Saito, elle le suivit un peu perdue. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, toutes les filles se précipitèrent sur les deux personnes.

« Okita-san ! Okita-san ! Mon Dieu, qu'il est beau ! » Elles criaient toutes, hystériques. L'une d'elle vint près de lui. Elle commença par doucement lui caresser son bras puis continua en lui murmurant des mots doux, pour tenter de le séduire. Le mannequin lui sourit l'air flatté, tout en l'écoutant, ce qui poussait la jeune fille à continuer. Il eut un petit rire qui ravit l'oreille de la jeune fille et s'approcha de Chizuru, qui attendait patiemment près de lui.

« Bon on y va, chérie ? » Dit-il, en plaçant sa main sur son épaule. La jeune fille rougit fortement, laissant les autres fans girls sans voix. Et il s'éloigna, toujours en tenant la jeune fille de la même manière, en laissant échapper un petit rire diabolique. Le chargé de discipline le regarda s'éloigner un moment puis haussa les épaules, l'air de rien et partit de son côté.

Lorsque, après le repas, Okita revint dans la classe, il n'y avait personne, sauf une personne, qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer voir seul à seul. Le kendoka aux yeux bleus était en train de remplir des formulaires. C'était une des raisons pourquoi il l'aimait tant : il était très travailleur, pouvait même se tuer à la tâche. C'est ce qui le rendait si admirable…

« Hajime-kun ? » Il l'appela, avec une légère teinte enjouée dans sa voix. Il vint se placer derrière lui, comme d'habitude, et le regarda travailler. Même concentré, il restait très beau. Il ne perdait jamais de sa grâce et de sa classe naturelle…

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? » Il dit, d'un ton léger et extraverti, avec un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Saito se retourna automatiquement, légèrement surpris.

« Tu t'es trompé de personne ? » Il demanda, toujours en le regardant avec son profond regard bleuté.

« Hein ? » Il demanda, surpris par la question de son ami.

« C'était destiné à Yukimura, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara l'homme aux yeux bleus, sur un ton neutre.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! » Objecta l'homme aux yeux verts.

« Je vous ai vus ensemble pourtant. Tu avais son bras sur son épaule. » Continua le chargé de discipline, avant de se retourner et de retourner à son travail. A ce moment là, Okita compris, pour son plus grand bonheur, que quelque chose était anormale dans la réaction de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il se méprenait sur la situation certes, mais n'était-il pas jaloux ?

« Hajime-kun ! » Appela une nouvelle fois le mannequin, en souriant légèrement. Une nouvelle fois, Saito se retourna mais son sang n'eut même pas le temps de faire un tour dans ses veines que les lèvres de l'autre adolescent étaient posées sur les siennes. Le baiser fut rapide, certes, mais suffisamment lent pour figer le bien-aimé d'Okita. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« C'est toi que j'aime, Hajime-kun. » Lui murmura le mannequin contre ses lèvres.

« Je… Hein ? » Balbutia l'autre, légèrement choqué, sous le regard satisfait de son compagnon d'arme.

« Regardez qui est là ? » S'exclama une voix un peu féminine et hautaine, que détestait le mannequin.

« Si ce n'est pas le travestit ? » Demanda l'interlocuteur, un sourire crispé et forcé sur le visage.

« Mais je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois ! Et c'était pour te tromper ! » Protesta l'autre personne avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

« Et bien ça n'a pas marché ! » Rétorqua le dernier, en allongeant son sourire.

« … Yukimura est un homme ? » Demanda le chargé de discipline, un peu désorienté. Okita eut un petit rire de moquerie, humiliant encore plus l'individu qui se tenait devant eux.

« Non c'est le frère de Chizuru-chan, Hajime-kun ! » Déclara Okita, en fusillant du regard le frère de Chizuru.

« Yukimura n'avait pas une sœur ? » Redemanda une nouvelle fois le kendoka, toujours un peu perdu, tout en s'adossant contre le mur, placé perpendiculairement à la longueur de la chaise.

« Bon ça suffit ! Je veux ma revanche au Kendo ! » S'écria le jeune garçon, en brandissant son Kendo **[sabre d'entraînement, du moins, en Aikido, j'insiste car c'est le nom du sabre en bois que j'utilise ^^''''']**

« Oh non, la flemme. » Rétorqua l'homme aux yeux verts, en plaçant discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de l'adolescent aux cheveux violets, qui d'ailleurs, se raidit d'un seul coup sous l'avance de l'autre homme.

« Tu fuis devant un combat, petit froussard. » Provoqua le jeune brun, avec un sourire pas du tout rassurant sur son visage.

« Non car je sais que je te battrais de toute façon. »

« Tsch… Espèce de… » Jura l'individu, près à exploser.

« Kaoru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ! Viens et dépêche toi ! » Ordonna une voix suave et grave. Un homme blond aux yeux rouges, se tenait devant la classe, les bras croisés. C'était le président du conseil des élèves, très peu apprécié, d'ailleurs, issue d'une famille assez aisée : Chikage Kazama. Sans aucune protestation, le frère de Chizuru accourut dans la direction du président et lança une dernière fois un regard dans la direction du mannequin.

« C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas de temps à accorder aux pourritures de votre genre… » Okita le fusilla alors du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Qu'il l'insulte, cela ne le dérangeait pas… Mais qu'il insulte son compagnon d'arme, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était décidé : il allait l'humilier devant tout le monde, une bonne fois pour toute, ce gosse de riche !

« Sôji… » Dit à voix basse son voisin de devant.

« Hm ? » Demanda l'autre, qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur.

« Peux-tu retirer ta main, s'il-te-plaît ? » Lui demanda l'autre, sur un ton sévère et profond, comme d'habitude.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda simplement l'autre, en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

« Retire tout de suite ! » Ordonna le chargé de discipline, qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? » Lui demanda le kendoka, en le regardant avec un regard qui semblait presque cacher des pensées douteuses.

« Tu retires et puis c'est tout ! » Déclara l'homme aux cheveux violets, comme il donna une gifle à celui qui lui faisait des avances.

« Tu es méchant, Hajime-kun ! » Déclara le mannequin, en frottant sa main sur sa joue légèrement endolorie, mais en lui adressant un regard légèrement lubrique.

« Si tu ne veux pas t'en reprendre une, tu ne fais plus jamais ça ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! » S'écria le compagnon d'arme d'Okita, en se levant de sa chaise.

« Mais c'est à cause de toi Hajime-kun ! » Objecta l'autre, avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Maintenant c'est ma faute ? » S'interloqua l'adolescent aux yeux bleus, en élevant une nouvelle fois la voix, en même temps qu'il appuya sa main contre sa taille.

« Mais oui ! Tu as l'air tellement délicieux, Hajime-kun… » Déclara le kendoka en se léchant les lèvres. A ce moment-là, Saito se mit à rougir, ses joues se colorant en rose et décidé à ne pas le montrer à cet homme, qui, apparemment, se jouait de lui, quitta rapidement la classe, s'enfermant dans les toilettes des hommes, le temps que le trouble disparaisse.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila la fin du 2eme chapitre ! Je m'amuse drôlement à écrire cette fic, je dois l'avouer ! En tout cas je remercie toutes les personnes ayant posté des commentaires, ce qui m'incite à continuer cette histoire ! =)<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3: Moment d'intimité

**Me voila de retour ! Mais je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire et tout… Enfin bref ! Voila pour me faire pardonner.**

* * *

><p><strong>UNE SEULE VIE<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsque le chargé de discipline se décida enfin à sortir des toilettes, il se frotta frénétiquement le visage, comme si sa rougeur était une sorte de peinture qui décorait ses joues. Il soupira, essayant de se calmer. Il détestait quand le kendoka se moquait de lui, comme ça. Il retourna donc dans la classe, avec le même air que d'habitude: froid et sérieux. Il s'assit à la place où il avait laissé ses formulaires.<p>

« Hajime-kun ? » Demanda plusieurs fois Okita, un peu étonné de la réaction du chargé de discipline. En effet, Saito s'était simplement retourné et avait recommencer à griffonner ses papiers, sans rien dire.

« Hé ! Hajime-kun ! » Dit une nouvelle fois le mannequin, tout en tapotant l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux violets. Ce simple petit contact suffit à faire fortement rougir le kendoka, au plus grand bonheur du jeune homme aux yeux verts, qui d'ailleurs décida de continuer un peu ce petit jeu.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser… » Déclara le brun, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Je… Que… Hein … ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, rouge et troublé, comme il se retourna, une nouvelle fois, vers le mannequin.

« J'ai dit que j'avais envie de t'embrasser. » Recommença l'autre, comme il saisit le menton du chargé de discipline et déposa, pour la seconde fois de la journée, un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pendant cet échange, Saito garda les yeux grands ouverts. Lorsque le baiser fut terminé, le brun resta figé, ne savant plus quoi faire, ne savant plus quoi dire. A chaque fois que son compagnon d'armes l'embrassait ainsi, il perdait tous ses moyens.

« Tu es trop mignon, Hajime-kun. » Dit-il en riant. A ce même moment, un groupe de lycéennes entra dans la classe, interrompant ce moment si précieux pour Okita.

« Okita-san ! » Elles hurlèrent, tout en courant dans sa direction. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, poussa un soupir d'exaspération. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de séduire l'homme qu'il aimait, ces hystériques entraient en scène, comme si elles cherchaient le parfait moment pour casser l'atmosphère. Il en avait assez d'être agréable avec elles, surtout qu'après, son compagnon d'arme se faisait de fausses idées.

« Okita-san ! Es-tu libre ce week end ? » Demanda l'une d'elle, tout en s'asseyant sur sa table, devant Saito.

« Je ne fais rien. » Répondit l'autre, avec un peu de froideur.

« On pourrait aller au cinéma… ? » Demanda celle-ci, tout en passant délicatement sa main sur les lèvres du mannequin, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Non. » Répondit simplement l'autre.

« Oh… Tu n'aimes pas le cinéma… ? On peut aller chez moi si tu veux. » Proposa alors la même jeune fille, toujours en souriant. A l'entente de cette phrase, le brun se crispa, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe.

« Hajime-kun ! Où vas-tu ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« Je te laisse avec toutes ces minettes en chaleur. » Répondit froidement l'autre, comme il le faisait d'habitude.

« Haji... - » Répéta l'autre, comme il commença à se lever.

« Laisse le ! Et réponds moi ! Veux-tu venir chez moi ce week end ? » Rétorqua la jeune fille, en s'agrippant à son bras.

« J'ai déjà dit non. » Répondit simplement le kendoka.

« Un restaurant ? Une sortie au parc ? » Continua la lycéenne, toujours en retenant le mannequin. Dans un excès de colère, celui-ci s'arracha des bras de sa fan et hurla, les yeux remplis de colère.

"Mais tu n'as pas encore compris ? Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, ni avec aucune de tes semblables alors fiche moi la paix !"Déclara l'autre en haussant la voix. S'il avait osé, peut être l'aurait-il frappé ? Cette lycéenne le suivait partout. Elle épiait ses moindres gestes. Peut être pensait-elle qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ? C'était son harceleuse. La jeune fille en question ne résista pas à l'envie de laisser éclater ses sanglots et courra se réfugier dans les toilettes, en bousculant le jeune homme aux yeux de saphirs sur son passage. Les autres filles la suivirent sans attendre, choquée de l'attitude de leur idole.

* * *

><p>Okita était dans la classe, assit sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi agressif avec cette jeune fille mais il aurait voulu que ce moment seul avec son bien-aimé dure plus longtemps.<p>

« Tu es vraiment horrible. » Dit une voix grave, qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Hajime-kun ? » Dit l'autre en se retournant dans sa direction « je croyais que tu était parti ? »

« J'ai vu cette lycéenne pleurer. » Répondit l'autre comme il s'assit à son ancienne place. Le mannequin sourit un peu et se leva. Il se plaça en face du brun et le regarda un instant dans les yeux.

"Elle m'énervait à m'épier jour et nuit. Elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait." Dit simplement l'autre en haussant les épaules.

"Tu devrais d'avantage réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes." Répondit le brun, avec sa froideur et sa franchise habituelle.

"Moi je voulais rester avec toi. Elle a tout cassé et bien c'est tant pis pour elle." Déclara l'autre comme il rapprocha son visage de celui du chargé de discipline, un petit sourire enjôleur sur son visage.

«… Quoi ? » Demanda l'autre, un peu troublé.

« On dirait que tu m'aimes plus que tu veux l'admettre. »

A cette déclaration, Saito se mit à rougir fortement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis un homme, tout comme toi. » Dit finalement le chargé de discipline, essayant de maîtriser ses émotions.

« Où est le problème. Je t'aime moi. » Dit-il, avec un sourire aux lèvre, sur un ton léger. Se laissant submergé par son sentiment de gène et cette chaleur qui montait en lui, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de se lever et de quitter la classe, suivit de son compagnon d'armes.

« Hé ! Hajime-kun ? » Demanda constamment le jeune homme tout en tentant vainement de rattraper son bien-aimé. Le couloir était étonnamment désert. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, les cerisiers étaient en fleur et c'était la période des _**hanami **_sous les cerisiers. Soudainement, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est peut être le destin, qui sait ? » Répondit l'autre, avec une légère pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

« Mais regarde pourtant… Dans ce lycée se trouve des femmes superbes ! Studieuses, Artistes, sportives et même si je puis dire avec « un physique agréable ». Regarde ! Rien que d'ici, tu peux voir leurs silhouettes pulpeuses, leurs culottes colorées…. » Dit simplement l'autre, une main sur la fenêtre et regardant dehors, le regard dans le vague. « De plus, ce n'est pas la popularité qui te manque. »

A ce même instant, le jeune homme aux yeux verts entoura les épaules de son bien-aimé de ses deux bras et le serra contre lui, humant le parfum de ses cheveux violets… Un parfum de fleur, de nature emplit les narines du kendoka. Celui-ci ferma les yeux.

« Mais c'est toi que j'aime, Hajime-kun. » Murmura doucement Okita à l'oreille du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

« Souji… » Répondit simplement l'autre, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Cette sensation nouvelle qu'il éprouvait sema le chaos dans sa tête. Il n'était plus capable d'avoir une pensée droite, convenable. Il laissa échapper de ses lèvres un petit soupir de bien-être et posa l'une de ses mains froides et si blanches sur celles du kendoka. _"Il m'énerve..." _pensa-t-il comme il tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir faire face au visage serein de la personne qu'il l'enlaçait.

« Hajime-kun… » Murmura, une nouvelle fois le kendoka à son oreille, comme il embrassa la peau si blanche de son cou. Ce simple contact suffit à faire monter soudainement la température corporelle du chargé de discipline, qui se manifesta par la rougeur de ses joues.

« … On est en publique. » Dit Saito, en essayant de cacher ses émotions qui l'envahissaient de plus en plus chaque seconde.

« Oh ? Ça veut dire que ça ne te déplait pas ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes sur un ton enjoué. « On pourrait aller chez toi après les cours, dans ce cas, Hajime-kun ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » Rétorqua l'autre, tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte du mannequin.

« Vraiment ? Tes derniers mots le suggéraient pourtant… » Répondit le kendoka, un sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » Répéta une nouvelle fois le chargé de discipline. A cette dernière phrase, Okita soupira, un peu déçu, et marcha en direction de la classe.

* * *

><p>« Quel voyou ! » S'exclama une voix grave et sévère qui se trouva juste derrière le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. A ce moment même, Saito se raidit, inquiet sur le fait que cet homme pourrait avoir tout vu.<p>

« … Tu sembles irrité. Il t'a encore f ait quelque chose ? » Demanda l'homme, indigné.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas…. Professeur. » Répondit simplement le chargé de discipline, de la manière habituelle.

« Tu es bien froid. » Soupira l'autre, comme il sorti une cigarette du paquet qu'il avait dans sa poche et la mis à sa bouche. Aussitôt, le jeune homme aux cheveux violets la lui arracha violemment de la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le professeur d'Histoire, comme il serra les poings.

« Il est interdit de fumer dans l'établissement. » Rétorqua le plus jeune. Sans attendre, celui-ci le quitta et se dirigea vers les toilettes, sans doute pour jeter cette cigarette.

Hijikata ne resta pas seul longtemps dans le couloir. Il se rendit à la salle des professeurs, vide évidemment. C'était l'heure du déjeuner.

« Hijikata-san ! » Dit un lycéen qui entra dans cette salle peu de temps après l'adulte. Cette voix seule suffit à raidir le corps tout entier du professeur, sous le coup de l'énervement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Souji ? » Demanda celui-ci.

« J'ai quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. » Dit l'autre, comme il s'assit juste en face de son interlocuteur.

« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! » Déclara le professeur, tout en allumant une cigarette, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à Saito ? Il était énervé quand je l'ai croisé. »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est de ma faute s'il est énervé ? » Demanda le lycéen, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tout simplement parce que tu lui tournes toujours autour et tu es la cause de son irritation dans 95% des cas. » Répliqua l'adulte, en croisant les bras.

« Je l'avoue. Mais si je te dis pourquoi, Hijikata-san, tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver ? » Demanda l'autre, en soupirant de lassitude.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerverais. » Répondit le professeur en haussant les épaules.

« Vois-tu, la vérité est que… j'aime Hajime-kun. » Déclara l'autre, sur un ton léger et enjoué. L'homme aux cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes. Son visage était juste crispé, à cause de son énervement habituel.

« NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? » Hurla soudainement l'adulte, tout en se levant brusquement et en faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne pas t'énerver… » Soupira l'autre.

« ET BIEN SI, TU VOIS, JE M'ENERVE ! » Cria de plus belle le professeur, hors de lui. « J'COMMENCE À EN AVOIR MARRE DE TES CONNERIES MOI ! »

« Hijikata-san… » Dit alors Okita, sur un ton étonnement sérieux, comme il se leva de sa chaise. « Tu es mon rival n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? » Rétorqua l'adulte, surpris de cette question.

« Tu aimes Hajime-kun toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? » Continua l'autre, tout en dévisageant de ses yeux verts le professeur. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et le plus vieux pouvait distinguer une légère pointe d'énervement dans le timbre du lycéen.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je te préviens, Hijikata-san… » Dit le châtain comme il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle des professeurs. « Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! » Déclara-t-il, en élevant légèrement sa voix. L'adulte avait eut très rarement l'occasion de sentir cette légère pointe de colère qui rongeait Okita à ce moment-là. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut cette voix qui le rongeait intérieurement… Cette phrase commençait à occuper tout son esprit. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Lorsque le professeur d'Histoire revint à lui, l'étudiant était déjà parti.

« Est-ce que j'aurais pu… Non impossible… » Marmonna l'homme aux yeux violets, comme il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux. Il se dirigea alors vers l'une des grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient la salle et, vainement, il aperçut Okita, enlaçant soudainement son compagnon d'armes, à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci.

_**« … »**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilaaaaa qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? ^^' Je suis déjà en train de taper le prochain chapitre !<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jalousie

**Me voila de retour avec ce chapitre ! Désolée pour le temps d'attente… Mais bon ce fut une année dure, horrible ! Et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ! **

* * *

><p><strong>UNE SEULE VIE<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quelques jours que Hijikata se comportait différemment. Il était souvent songeur et son regard dérivait très facilement vers un jeune homme aux cheveux violets, même si il se réprimandait peu de temps après.<p>

« _Reste cool ! » _Pensait-il toujours, parfois incapable de cacher ses pensées. L'idée d'être en couple avec l'un de ses élèves était simplement inacceptable. Il se l'interdisait sévèrement et maudissait Okita de le lui avoir fait remarqué.

Après ces journées répétitives et infâmes, le professeur d'Histoire regagnait son appartement et s'effondrait sur son canapé, en soupirant. Son regard se figeait une nouvelle fois, comme les pensées de l'adulte dérivaient vers le chargé de discipline. Ces médiations étaient de plus en plus osées les jours passant et l'objet du désir étant inatteignable.

_« Saito… » _Murmura l'homme yeux violets entre deux soupirs.

**xxxxxx**

« Hajime-kun ! Tu as fini de ranger ? »

« Oui. Nous pouvons aller nous changer. » Répondit le chargé de discipline au mannequin, un peu durement, comme il passa une main dans la mèche qui cachait l'un de ses deux yeux.

Immédiatement, sans un mot, Okita passa une main autour de l'épaule du chargé de discipline et le fixa de ses yeux verts.

« Pas maintenant, Souji. » Dit l'homme aux cheveux violets en soupirant.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, les deux étudiants s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. On ne pouvait cependant pas dire qu'ils étaient en couple. Okita était toujours celui qui menait la danse, son partenaire était plus ou moins consentant à chaque fois. Généralement, le chargé de discipline se laissait faire, ce qui irritait un peu le mannequin : il avait l'impression que l'homme aux cheveux violets subissait ses caresses. Il ne parvenait pas à cerner ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il ne lui montrait aucune marque d'affection.

La seule chose que le jeune homme interdisait au mannequin, c'était de descendre en dessous de la ceinture.

« Mais j'ai envie de toi maintenant… » Murmura l'étudiant aux yeux verts. « En plus, il n'y a personne »

La main du mannequin pénétra alors dans le kimono de l'autre homme.

« Souji… Arrête… » Articula le kendoka entre deux soupirs alors que l'autre suçotait inlassablement le lobe de son oreille. Saito tenta d'étouffer un gémissement, ce qui éleva la température corporelle de l'autre homme

«… Hajime-kun ! »

Okita embrassa fougueusement l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aimait le goût de ses lèvres, fraîches et douces. C'était comme une sucrerie dont il ne pouvait se rassasier. Ces lèvres parcoururent par la suite son cou, son épaule droite. Sa peau était à la même image de ses lèvres : douce comme une pêche.

Ses mains s'occupèrent en même temps de son hakama. Elles tentaient de le dénouer. Cependant, elles furent stoppées par les mains pâles et froides de son amant, à la plus grande frustration du second kendoka. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de forcer cette limite et d'explorer des territoires inconnus. Mais plus il se faisait rejeté, plus le désir grandissait et plus il était excité. Il ne comptait plus les douches froides qu'il avait dû prendre à cause de ce rêve inatteignable.

« Quand est-ce que tu comprendras enfin ? » demanda le chargé de discipline, comme il s'écarta et réajusta son kimono.

« Quand est-ce que tu cèderas enfin ? » Rétorqua l'autre étudiant, sur le ton léger habituel. « Je ne rêve que de cela la nuit, tu sais ? » A ces mots, les joues du jeune homme aux cheveux violets devinrent rouge tomate. Le mannequin lâcha un petit rire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je te raccompagne ce soir ? »

**xxxxxx**

« Saito-san ! Saito-san »

Le chargé de discipline se retourna. Des groupies de son amant se tenaient derrière lui.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda froidement l'homme aux yeux brillant comme deux saphirs.

« Tu es proche de Okita-san, n'est-ce pas ? » Rétorqua l'une d'elle.

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Il y a une rumeur qui dit que Okita-san serait en couple. » A ces mots, l'étudiant rougit intérieurement mais ne laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude.

« Même qu'il parait qu'elle est super jolie et super intelligente ! » Dit une autre jeune fille, membre du fan club.

« Vous pensez pas que vous vous emballez trop pour une rumeur ? » Répliqua-t-il, froidement.

« Pas du tout ! Même qu'une amie d'une amie d'une amie l'a vue ! » Saito fronça légèrement un sourcil.

« Vous m'embêtez avec vos histoire. » Répondit simplement le jeune homme. Sentant que ses sentiments risqueraient de paraître en surface, il ne trouva aucune autre issue que de s'éclipser.

« Saito ! » Une voix grave et sévère l'interpella.

« Professeur. Il y a un problème ? »

« Pourrais-tu me suivre en salle des professeurs s'il te plait ? » Demanda l'homme à la cravate violette, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« HAJIME-KUN ! » Le chargé de discipline se retourna et vit son compagnon d'arme courir vers lui, les sourcils froncés. « On a cours maintenant. » déclara le mannequin, comme il tira vers lui le bras de son amant.

« Impossible ! Saito doit me suivre en salle des professeurs. » Rétorqua le plus vieux en tirant son autre bras vers lui. Les deux hommes se disputant, au milieu, Hajime avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon.

« Souji ! Je te rejoins dès que possible. » Dit froidement le chargé de discipline, comme il s'arracha de l'emprise du mannequin. Il se dirigea vers la salle de rendez-vous, suivit de l'homme aux yeux violets, qui adressa au troisième un petit sourire narquois.

Curieux et extrêmement jaloux, celui-ci ne tarda pas à les suivre de loin, pour s'assurer que Hijikata ne tentera pas de s'approprier l'homme qu'il aimait. Malheureusement, la porte se referma devant lui. Okita ne put retenir un léger grincement de dents. Il se décida à l'attendre non loin d'ici.

**xxxxxx**

La porte resta fermée pendant près d'une heure. Le kendoka avait eu le temps de s'imaginer les pires scènes possibles. Cela le rendait fou de rage.

Lorsque le chargé de discipline apparut enfin, il fut immédiatement enlevé par son compagnon d'arme et entraîné dans un couloir sombre, désert.

Là, le mannequin l'embrassa farouchement, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de respirer. La langue de l'homme aux yeux verts ne tarda pas à forcer la barrière formée par les dents de son amant. Ils s'embarquèrent alors dans un échange torride : ils s'embrassèrent goulûment. Okita ne tarda pas à défaire la cravate et le haut de la chemise de son amant, laissant entrevoir les épaules blanches comme la neige. Pendant que l'étudiant aux yeux bleus reprenait son souffle, l'autre suçota une parcelle de son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'un suçon se forme. Il avait enfin posé sa marque sur l'homme qu'il aimait, même s'il savait que celle-ci était condamnée à disparaître.

« Souji… On est en publique. » Dit l'autre en le repoussant légèrement. Cependant, le mannequin ne se laissa pas faire et l'enlaça, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il pouvait ainsi humer son parfum.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Hijikata-san ? »

« Rien qui te concerne. » Répondit froidement l'autre, sans tact. L'autre étudiant fronça alors les sourcils. La seule pensée qui lui venait, c'était ce que le professeur d'Histoire aurait pu lui faire subir. Il ne pouvait chasser l'idée de son amant, s'offrant à lui. Ses gémissements lorsque l'homme aux yeux violets entrait en lui. Les cris de jouissances des deux hommes se mêlant, jusqu'au septième ciel.

Le kendoka resserra son étreinte. Il semblait qu'il était devenu trop sentimental. Il revint à lui lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Saito.

« … M'étouffe… »

« Je t'aime, Hajime-kun. » Dit l'autre, avec une certaine mélancolie dans sa voix.

« Arrête de dire des choses aussi gênantes. »

« Pourquoi tu me le dis jamais ? » Demanda l'autre, comme il commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage. Mais le chargé de discipline brisa l'étreinte.

« Dis, Hajime-kun, je suis quoi pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il, comme il regarda l'autre se rhabiller.

« Il faut aller en cours. »

Déçu, voyant que son compagnon d'arme évitait le sujet, il décida de s'isoler. Il monta sur le toit pour réfléchir.

Tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années lui revint en mémoire : les avances qu'il avait fait à Saito, les cours de kendo et enfin, sa discussion avec le professeur d'Histoire qui lui avait quasiment avoué son attirance pour le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. En même temps, comment pouvait-on résister à une aussi belle créature. Il avait la peau d'une blancheur rare et des yeux aussi profonds que l'océan, si sombres et bleus que l'on pouvait s'y perdre. Ses cheveux indigo étaient si soyeux, si doux, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'emmêler ses doigts dedans.

Sa voix était grave, suave et si sexy. Lorsqu'il gémissait le nom du mannequin, celui-ci était transporté directement au sixième ciel. En effet, l'extase suprême ne sera atteinte que lorsqu'il ne fera qu'un avec lui. Il ne respirait que dans l'unique but de voir ce moment arriver. Cependant, il semblait que ses ambitions n'étaient pas partagées : Hajime ne quémandait jamais de baisers et ni même un petit peu de tendresse. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il pouvait simplement se passer de lui.

Il revint à lui lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il quitta alors le toit de l'école et regagna les locaux. Lorsqu'il regagna sa classe, il eut alors une vision horrible. Il vit Hijikata parler avec son bien-aimé. Le regard de celui-ci s'assombrit lorsqu'il aperçut le mannequin arriver.

« Alors tu as sécher les cours ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire. » Répondit simplement le kendoka, durement, ce qui était inhabituel pour les deux autres hommes.

« Je dois parler avec Saito mais après, j'aimerais avoir un petit entretien avec toi. »

Okita lui jeta un regard glacial et noir, pire que ceux de son compagnon d'arme.

« Okita-san, on mange ensemble ? » Demanda Chizuru, un peu timidement. Celui-ci regardait les deux autres hommes s'éloigner ensemble. Son regard s'assombrit.

« Ouais, allons-y. » Il répondit, sans faire l'effort d'être aimable.

**xxxxxx**

Le soir vint rapidement, avec, au programme, le cours de sabre. Cependant, ce qui étonna tout le monde, c'est que les deux kendoka ne travaillèrent pas ensemble. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Du côté du chargé de discipline, tout semblait normal mais c'est du côté de l'autre étudiant que quelque chose clochait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller de loin son compagnon d'armes.

Les fangirls étaient toutes venues admirer le mannequin à l'œuvre. Alors qu'il discutait avec quelques jeunes filles membres de son fanclub, comme à son habitude, une voix qui le connaissait bien l'interpella.

« Souji ! »

L'étudiant se retourna vers lui. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Il faut que l'on range le matériel. Les 1eres années ont mal rangé leurs affaires. »

« Très bien. » Dit-il comme il se dirigea vers la salle de rangement, suivit de son amant. Bien évidement, il savait que c'était un mensonge. Il voulait certainement qu'il s'explique sur son attitude aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir le professeur ce midi alors qu'il t'avait convoqué ? » Demanda directement le chargé de discipline, en croisant les bras.

« Oh. Il t'a parlé de ça aussi ? » Répondit simplement l'autre avec un petit rire.

« Comment oses-tu lui manquer de respect ? » Continua l'autre sur le même ton.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il veut t'arracher à moi. »

Saito soupira. La franchise de son compagnon d'arme l'étonnera toujours.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi… »

« S'il te plait ! Ça crève les yeux ! » Rétorqua l'autre comme il saisit chacune de ses deux épaules. « Et toi en plus tu te laisses faire ! »

« Il n'a rien tenté du tout. Je n'ai pas été harcelé ni rien de tout cela. » Répondit l'autre, en élevant légèrement la voix.

« Ce n'est parce que ce n'est pas direct que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je vois bien la manière dont il te regarde ! » Le mannequin appuya alors sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre. « Je t'aime tellement que ça me rend fou. »

Saito cru percevoir un léger tremblement dans sa voix. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les faiblesses de cet homme au regard habituellement si espiègle et au visage si souriant. Il l'entoura de ses bras, comme pour le rassurer. Il lui chuchota, doucement :

« Je ferais plus attention, c'est promis. »

**xxxxxxx**

Dès la première heure de cours, Hijikata convoqua le chargé de discipline dans la salle des professeurs, qui était déserte. Le kendoka se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait fait à son amant la veille. Il lui parla de choses et d'autres, de l'organisation du lycée et des règles à respecter dans l'école.

Cependant, Saito remarqua que le regard violet, profond et perçant, le perçait sans cesse. Il avait l'impression d'être la proie d'un dangereux prédateur. L'étudiant fut alors prit d'un malaise. Un sentiment inconfortable qui ne donnait qu'une seule envie au jeune homme : partir loin d'ici et loin du professeur.

Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit une main saisir son épaule.

« Saito ? Il y a un problème ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui était dangereusement près de lui.

« Tout va bien. » Répondit simplement l'autre, comme il s'éloigna un peu de lui. Lorsqu'il sentit cette même présence près de lui, ces yeux fixés sur lui, un sentiment de panique l'envahit. Il blêmit lorsqu'il sentit ces deux bras puissants, semblables à deux serpents, entourer ses épaules, serrant ainsi son corps contre celui de son prédateur, dont l'érection était maintenant évidente. Il ne pensa alors qu'à une chose.

_« Souji… ! »_

**xxxxxx**

Hajime Saito sortit en courant de la salle des professeurs et s'enfonça dans les couloirs les plus sombres de l'école. Là, il s'adossa au mur et s'effondra sur le sol, à bout de force. Il entendit alors la voix d'une personne qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Il y a un problème, Chizuru-chan ? Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? » Demanda Okita à la demoiselle, qui avait le far aux joues.

« Okita-san… Ce n'est pas facile ! Ne me presse pas ! » Répondit la jeune fille, qui rougit encore plus.

« Les cours vont bientôt recommencer. » Rétorqua l'autre, en souriant amicalement.

« Je… Je t'aime Okita-san ! » Déclara celle-ci comme elle se réfugia dans les bras de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci fut surpris et ne sut pas comment réagir.

« Je suis désolée Chizuru-chan mais… » Il fut interrompu par la jeune fille.

« Ne dis rien ! » Elle rétorqua comme elle vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse et amour. Seulement, il mit rapidement fin à l'échange.

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas. » dit-il avec sa franchise habituelle. La jeune fille ne pouvant retenir des hoquets et des sanglots, se précipita dans les toilettes des filles.

Okita la regarda s'éloigner, pensif, puis décida de retourner en classe. Là-bas, il fut rapidement rejoint par l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci se plaça devant lui, comme d'habitude mais ne lui adressa même pas une parole ni un regard.

La journée d'école prit fin deux heures après. Pour éviter tout contact avec le mannequin, le kendoka se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et quitta le lycée, seul, au plus grand étonnement de l'autre étudiant.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci remarqua qu'il avait oublié son livre de maths sur sa table. Il décida alors de le lui ramener.

Il marcha d'un pas lent et pensif en direction de la maison de son amant. Il sonna. Mais personne n'ouvrit. Il sonna une nouvelle fois et son compagnon d'arme se présenta à la porte.

« Tu as oublié ça ! » Dit simplement Souji en souriant et en désignant son livre.

« Merci. » Répondit l'autre avec sa froideur habituelle.

« Dis, Hajime-kun… Je peux entrer ? » Demanda l'autre, sur un ton étonnamment sérieux. Le kendoka lui fit un signe de tête pour montrer son accord.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux verts en retirant ses chaussures.

« Tout va bien. » Répondit simplement l'autre, tentant d'oublier ces souvenirs horribles. Il monta alors dans sa chambre, suivit de son compagnon d'arme.

« Tu crois que je suis aveugle. Raconte ! C'est Hijikata-san ? »

_FlashBack_

_« Saito » Soupira le professeur d'histoire comme il déposa un baiser contre son cou, sous son oreille. Cette sensation fit frissonner le chargé de discipline. Cette sensation était différente qu'avec Okita. Avec son compagnon d'arme, le baiser était tendre, doux mais relativement excitant alors que dans ce cas, c'était désagréable et glaçant. Le kendoka prit son courage entre ses deux mains et repoussa le professeur. _

_« Ce genre de relation est interdite par la loi. » _

_« Tout cela dépend si la personne concernée est consentante » répondit l'autre, qui prit son menton et s'apprêta à l'embrasser. _

_« Dans ce cas, l'individu ne sera pas consentant. Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, veuillez retirez vos mains je vous pris. » Continua le plus jeune comme il le repoussa une seconde fois. _

_Un peu irrité de son échec, le professeur alluma une cigarette et lui jeta un regard, pensif. _

_« Détends toi, je ne vais pas te dévorer ou quoi que ce soit. » _

_« Vous comprenez que votre attitude me permet d'en douter. » Rétorqua l'autre comme il resserra sa cravate. _

_« Souji a bien de la chance… » Dit le professeur, avec un petit rire. _

_« Souji ? » _

_« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit l'autre, en fumant sa cigarette. _

_« Je ne sais pas. » Rétorqua simplement le chargé de discipline en lui arrachant sa cigarette et l'éteignant. _

_« Comme tu es froid. » _

_« Je peux m'en aller ? » demanda l'autre comme il commença à ouvrir la porte, sous le regard tout de même étonné du professeur d'Histoire._

_Fin du Flashback_

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Hijikata-san et tu refuses de me le dire c'est ça ? » Répéta le jeune homme aux yeux verts en élevant la voix.

« Peut être, en effet. » Répondit l'autre en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Je vais le… » Déclara le mannequin comme il heurta le mur de son poing.

« Je l'ai repoussé. Il ne fera rien. »

« Tu me l'as caché. Je ne serais pas venu, tu ne me l'aurais même pas dit ! » Continua-t-il, toujours en colère.

« Toi aussi tu m'as caché des choses. » Répliqua l'homme aux yeux bleus, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? Et quoi ? »

« Tu m'as caché que tu as embrassé Yukimura ! »

Cette fois-ci, Saito entra dans une colère noire. Habituellement si calme et si froid, ce fut la première fois que le mannequin le vit dans cet état.

« Elle m'a embrassé c'est différent ! Et je l'ai repoussé ensuite ! »

« C'est comme dans mon cas ! Pourquoi tu en fais un drame pour le professeur alors que tu n'as même pas osé m'en parler ? » Continua l'étudiant comme il se leva brusquement.

« Cette fille m'a embrassé ! Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Crois-moi je l'ai vite repoussé.. Parce que je t'aime ! » Répondit l'homme aux yeux verts comme il tenta d'enlacer son compagnon, pour se faire pardonner mais celui-ci le repoussa de toute ses forces.

« Je le sais très bien ! Mais pourtant, je suis en colère ! Comment… As-tu pu la laisser t'embrasser ? » Demanda l'autre comme il lui balança les livres qui se trouvaient au sol près de lui. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens ça… »

A ce moment-là, le mannequin se rendit compte, qu'en réalité, son compagnon d'arme était vierge de toute relation sociale… C'est vrai qu'il était souvent seul. Voyant son amant tremblant sous ses yeux, le mannequin n'eut aucun autre réflexe que de courir le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien… » Dit-il pour le rassurer. « Tu es juste jaloux… Comme moi je l'ai été pour Hijikata-san. C'est parce que moi, qui devrais t'appartenir, j'ai laissé quelqu'un d'autre m'embrasser. »

Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le lit et là commença une nouvelle fois ces éternelles étreintes noyées dans une symphonie de soupirs. Tandis qu'Okita dévorait les lèvres de son amant voracement, les mains de l'autre jeune homme déboutonnait sa chemise. Une partie de l'uniforme de Saito rejoignit rapidement le sol, avec les bouquins. La chemise du mannequin n'était qu'à moitié retirée, laissant entrevoir son torse et ses épaules. L'excitation ayant atteint son summum chez Okita, il s'empressa alors de retirer la ceinture et de déboutonner le pantalon de son amant.

«.. Ah ! »

Saito tenta en vain de bloquer les mains de son compagnon d'armes mais celles-ci étaient beaucoup plus fortes que les siennes.

« Ma patience a des limites Hajime-kun… Cela fait un moment que je pense à cela… »

Résigné, le chargé de discipline laissa libre cours aux mains de son kendoka qui ne tarda pas à s'attaquer au membre le plus intime de son compagnon d'arme. Le premier couinement de l'homme aux cheveux indigo se fit entendre. Enfin, ce désir qui rongeait Okita depuis longtemps allait être satisfait. Les couinements et les soupires des deux étudiants devinrent peu à peu des gémissements.

Lorsqu'il entra enfin en lui, l'extase apparut.

**xxxxxx**

« Hijikata-san ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna, une cigarette à la bouche. Okita arriva devant lui, à bout de souffle. »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Sache que… Si tu retentes quelque chose avec Hajime-kun une seule fois, tu auras à faire à moi ! »


End file.
